Pre-Prom Prep
by Bramblerose4
Summary: The boys hang out before the Junior Prom. May do a second part.


For my Noex partner, Jessica499499

**Pre-Prom Prep**

Noah stood in front of the bathroom mirror. "I guess this is as good as it is going to get," he mused with a sigh. His cellphone vibrated on the counter as a text came through. Noah grabbed it before it buzzed its way into the sink and hit the display button to see who it was from. He smiled nervously. It was from Rex telling him that he was downstairs.

Noah smiled. Despite his protests about being stalked by a ravenous Bunny Rex had agreed to come with to prom. Even as he read the text he could hear the doorbell ring throughout the house. He habitually ran a hand through his hair took one last look in the mirror before pocketing his phone and heading downstairs.

"Hey," Noah said opening the door for his best friend.

"Here," Rex greeted shoving a small box into Noah's face. It was made of clear plastic and inside was a pink flower surrounded by smaller white ones; a corsage. "Holiday said to give you this."

Noah felt heat rise into his face. "Ah, thanks, but you should hold onto it so you can give it to Annie."

Rex lowered his arm. "Oh right," he said, his cheeks tinting in a blush. "Sorry. I'm not used to this stuff."

"It's okay," Noah promised, waving away Rex's faux pas.

Noah tilted his head to the side as he looked Rex over. "Nice suit."

"Shut up. Beggars can't be choosers you know." Rex snapped back.

"Nyah!" Noah closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue like a toddler. Suddenly Noah's face fell and he pointed behind Rex. "Gi-giant B-bunny!" he stammered and then started laughing was Rex spun around to face the It was only a large moving van with a stylized bunny painted on the side with the words "Hoppers. Getting you where you need to go!" underneath it.

"Oh, ha-ha." Rex laughed sarcastically. "I am _so _glad you find my molestation funny."

"I do. I really do." Noah wiped invisible tears away from his eyes and motioned Rex into the house.

"Yeah? Let's see if you're still laughing when that monstrosity is running-"

"-hopping-"

"-after you at a hundred miles an hour," Rex concluded giving Noah a dirty look at his interruption.

Noah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Rex could be such a drama queen when the mood struck him. He hoped that he wouldn't be like this all night; the last thing he wanted was the girls to get freaked out by the stories Rex might tell.

It was hard enough trying to play down the fact that Rex was an EVO crime fighter, let alone an EVO himself. He didn't want to be stuck talking about dangerous battles and fighting maneuvers. Even though those kinds of things enthralled him Noah doubted Claire and Annie would be interested. It wasn't as if Noah was ashamed or embarrassed about his friendship with Rex, but Noah had been planning the perfect prom night with the same intensity that most girls plot out their wedding days, and he wasn't sure how the girls would react to learning about Rex. It could possibly derail his entire plan.

He had decided that if Rex being an EVO came up then it came up, otherwise there was no need to make a big deal about it.

"So what's the game plan?" Rex asked tugging on the knot of his tie.

Noah frowned at him as the tie hung loose around his neck. With a few quick strides Noah stepped into Rex's personal space. "Stop fidgeting," Noah ordered and slapped Rex's hand away. With deft fingers Noah undid the thin black tie and started to retie it.

"Thanks, Noe," Rex whispered looking off to the side.

Noah realized that he had embarrassed the EVO again, though he wasn't exactly sure how. He quickly finished tying and stepped away from Rex to admire his work. "Welcome. So your nanny does know you took one of his suits, right? Like there isn't a naked Six running around out for your blood."

Rex looked back at Noah his eyes wide. "Oh _thanks _for that mental image, Noe." Rex shook his head as if trying to clear his head of the thought.

"Any time," Noah chuckled and motioned for Rex to follow him into the kitchen. Noah smiled to himself when he heard Rex whistle behind him.

"What's all this?" Rex asked staring at the four boxes of pizza take out with the words _NEW DOUBLE STUFFED_ written on the side.

"Well, I have dinner reservations and let me tell you, that place isn't cheap. And unfortunately being a high school student doesn't pay, well _anything, _and I know how much you can eat. So I thought I would feed us beforehand that way we would be hungry when we go to the restaurant, but it would be okay for the girls to order whatever they like and I wouldn't miss the dance because I'd spent the rest of the night washing dishes to pay the bill. So I got us four double stuffed pizzas with everything on it."

"It's really cheap of you, dude, and clever. I applaud you, but you know that I don't like-"

"-green peppers. I know. I got you covered." Noah pushed the top two pizza boxes Rex's way.

"Sweet! I gotta say Noe, you make for a pretty awesome date."

"Oooo, could you repeat that later and make sure Claire hears it?"

"If you keep feeding me like this I might have to fight Claire for your affection."

Both boys laughed and dug into their food.

"Rex?"

"Hm?" Rex asked around his slice of pizza.

"You were joking about fighting Claire, right?"

"Hm." Rex answered with a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
